wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Burgrsch Demonvoice
I often longed for the spirits to return to me... But they never did. And why sould I deny what I am? All energys and powers, even the fel, are not evil in themselfs... It's how this powers are used that deturmen if the caster is good or evil. Burgrsch Reborn As of 18 of august 2011 Burgrsch Demonvoice is no more. Because of events of great magnitude he has been reborn. (That is to say recreated IRL) And the profile and story of the orc he becomes The Blackwolf of Flames can be found at that page and not this one. This page will remain as a reminder of what Burg once was. =Titles= The Blade of Hatred The title he revised as one of the leaders of the Burning Blade under the first and second war. He once owned the blade with the same name, but it was taken when he gave himself up after the battle at the Black Gate. Ril Kazile It means "The Master" in demonic and was the title he took for himself when he was tricked in to forming the New Shadow Council by The Face Eater. The Forgiven Warlock It was gifted to him by his fellow orc brethren after Thrall chose to let him live and join the New Horde even though he was a warlock. Elder of the Blood Blade Tribe As the oldest member of the tribe of orcs that once where part of the Blood Blade Clan, he carries, this title. =History= Early Life Burgrsch the Shaman Born of one of his clans lesser shamans and a peon, it was not certain what fate had planned for Burgrsch. Though he was healthy, he was smaller then most orc males of his age. For a time many believed he would become a peon like his father. But those rumours was abruptly ended when the spirit of the wind took to favouring him. After having spirit dreams in which his ancestor spoke to him of great sadness that would befall him, there was no longer any doubt. Burgrsch was like his mother, a Shaman. The rites were preformed and the young shaman could soon rule the elements like a warrior ruled his weapon. Burgrsch mated, was given a daughter and was happy with his family and clan. But those days would sadly end. The Rise of the Horde As Ner'zhul informed the Clans of the threat from the Draenei, the Blood Blade Clan did not wish to believe him. But as their own shaman, even Burgsch, told them that the ancestors all agreed they like all other clans raised to face what they believed to be a powerful enemy. But as the war was fought, the spirits started to leave the Orcs. First Burgrsch found that the earth whom he had never fully mastered would not listen to his call in battle. Then fire and water turned their backs on him. And then even the wind whom he had forged such strong bounds to left him. He could only use his powers of healing and only after a battle was fought. The young shaman could not understand why the spirits failed him. The power he had lost left a great hole within him. He felt as if the strongest part of him had been taken from him. For days he would leave his clan to try and recover his powers in the stillness of nature, but it was all in vain. Then Gul'dan came forth with his new dark arts. The warlock arts, the new magical weapon. The power the Horde would use to annihilate their enemies. Burgsch became drunk with his new-found power. With a odd being called Zeptip at his side he became a pillager of villages, a stealer of souls and a destroyer of life. He forgot the reason for the war, he only knew that he loved the bloodshed. The only thing he loved more was his family. Sometimes he would wake from the waking dream that was his bloodlust, and see the pain in the eyes of the draenei he was killing or the torment of a fallen orc warrior. Pain he could no longer heal. So when Gul'dan offered the Orcs the blood of Mannoroth, Burgrsch feared what this blood might do to his kin. He therefore asked his mate to keep the children from drinking, and that he alone would bear whatever curse the blood might hold. But his oldest Drugima drank all the same and Veriasin could only keep her daughter from giving it to her brother by claiming her right as birth-giver, and forbidding her son from drinking. And both Burgsch and his daughter Drugima took upon themselves the demonic bloodlust and took full part in the battle of Shattrath City. The First War At the beginning of the first of the wars between the orcs and humans, the Blood Blade Clan walked into a ambush. Though the human attackers were all killed or driven away, the clan was nearly annihilated. Among the few survivors was Burgrsch and his brother Qh'graus. The two lead a band of clan members to the Burning Blade Clan which they joined. Unknown to Burgrsch, his son lived and in his despair he transformed his warlock powers. Like a number of followers of Gul'dan had done before him, Burgrsch turned his demonic powers inwards and those allowed the dark powers of the nethers to guide his body in combat. He started to become his sirename, his voice became a beacon of death and hatred. When his cry was heard in battle his fellow orcs became as frenzied. At the battle of Stormwind Demonvoice's scream could be heard by all as he called for his vengeance. For in that weary battle, he saw what he believed to be his last kin fall. His brother Qh'garus was cut down by crossbow bolts and in his rage he lead the charged taking up the Blade of Hatred. With it he became a captain of the Burning Blades, one of the known and feared Blades. And though he had won honour he had lost so much more. The Second War Before the second war, Burgrsch was drawn in to the war of the demon blades. A civil war of the Burning Blade Clan that followed the death of Blackhand. In the aftermaths of this most bloody civil war Demonvoice was chosen to serve Gul'dan in a extremely secret project. He was to be mated with a human female. Though the thought at first disgusted him, he soon found himself drawn to Lady Erina Dreakmore. With her he found a form of love he had not had for his mate and though he missed Veriasin Twoblades, his human mistress unburdened him some what. Once she gave birth to his half-orc daughter Ximrana the veteran warrior once more felt the joy of being a father. But that joy was not a lasting one. Gul'dan commanded that Burgrsch followed the Dragon Maw Clan on their mission to enslave the red dragons. But before he marched out to war Gul'dan gave him new eyes. Eyes made from pure demonic fire. With these gifts from the Master, Demonvoice and his warriors marched. Fighting the dragons, Demonvoice used his warlock powers to aid the Dragon Maw and his Burning Blades. It was a epic battle where many powerful orcs fell, but in the end the orcs won the day. Grim Batol was theirs and from there they sent the red dragons to destroy all of there enemies. Leading a war party of orcs in an attempt to conquer the gnomes landing strip high above Ironforge Demonvoice knew defeat for the first time in many years. For even with the aid of a handful of dragons ,the dwarves fought the orcs back and Demonvoice and a handful of others were even captured by the dwarves. After a daring escape Demonvoice won his freedom but lost the Blade of Hatred to the dwarves. Not long after that he joined a small part of the Horde whom where fighting to gain a foothold in the Arathi Highlands. During one of this battles the now ageing warlock felt how the creature of his demonic eyes took back what he had given. Leaving Burgrsch blind and next to defenceless. During the Third War The Camps After becoming bland Burgrsch fell victim to the demonic adstinens that plauged his kind ofter the second war. The once mighty Demonvoice was taken by the humans to one of there Internment Camps. Some knew him and was at first hopeful that he would use his warlock powers to smight the humans. But he did not, he was broken. He had lost all he had ever hold dear. His clan was no more, his family dead, his comrads slain, even the demonic blade that had once made him a commander among the feared Burning Blade Clan was gone. And this was not the end of his anguish. The other orcs, those who remembered the days of the shamans started to say that there kinds losses was the warlocks fault. And those some of the orcs toke out there anger on Burgrsch. And when his long lost son Rubgrsch entered the camp he even swore that once that camp was set free Burgrsch would die. But to the surprise of both father and son the new Warchief Thrall forgave the old orc his wrong doings. Stating that Burgrsch had never acted to harm his kind. The Demon Tracker During the second invation of the Burning Legion, the old orc aided his son and grand duagther (Oga) in hunting demons. Using his power to feel the pressens of demons he traked them. And tho he had lost most of his warlock powers he still had a few, and this powers he used to weaken, track and in some cases even dominat demons. In this way the three last (as far as they knew) members of the family came to be a well working warparty. They hunted demons, scouted and foght side by side. The three joined a company of warriors made up by members of the Horde and human forces. The company was comanded by a paladin that did not much care for the blind orc, and as they fought in Ashenvale they where hounded by not only undead and demons but also strange elven beings. Only when the war had been fought for many mouths did the night elf forces stop hunting them and started to aid them. In the end Burgrsch leaft Ashenvale whit a great respect for paladins and night elven warriors. After the Third War The Admiral's attack After the third war Burgsch had planed to retired be spend his time as a schollor gathering the history of the Horde. But as he was studying the trolls of the Darkspear tribe when Admiral Daelin Proudmoore attacked. To Burgrsch the attack of the Admiral felt like a betrayal to the pace agreement Thrall had made whit Jaina Proudmoore. Enraged the old orc used the powers he had sworen never to use again. He rained hellfire apown the humen invaders and sent blots of dark energys at there ships. And in so doing doomed any chanses he might have had of becoming a shaman once more. Returning to the dark arts After the battle at Teramore, Burgrsch and many other warlocks meet in screat to talk of the battle they had just won. They had all noted something, where as before they had felt the Legion attempting to steal there minds when casting dark magics this time they had felt, noting. The Legion did no longer hold any power over them. There power was there own, a power the Horde might need at one point. And thos they decide then and there to seak Thralls permission to use the dark arts and teach others it as well. And after deciding that it was better to know who used the dark arts and tagth them then being blind to it Thrall agreed. Enter the Den In the years that passed after the Admirals attack Burgsch has served many masters. He was also tried to lead forces of the Horde, a task that he find too great for a old orc. He has been the servant of the Council of Shadows and loyally bowed his head to the undead. He has been a comrade of the Exials of Honour, fought with the band of orcs, trolls and tauren. He has even joined the elven ruled Flaming Blade, in the hope of getting close enough to get his hands on the great relic of power. He has been one of many, officer and advisor. Always looking to his own interests (and those of his family and the Horde). A loyal friend that walk the path of darkness for the sake of others. But no matter his intentions he has been the puppet of dark powers. When the old orc found that he had been tricked by the Face Eater his greatest dreams where shattered. He believed that all his hard work had been for not. The dark powers that he would have used to protect the Horde was all lies. They had only been vapours and smoke created to trick him. But that was when Sántern had come to him to offer him a new place. A new purpose for the old orcs powers and knowledge. And at last Burgrsch had a means to lift the Horde, a path that would restore the old glory of his people! A way for him to at long last see a end of the pathetic humans and there "Grand" Alliance! Rise of Northwind Company After the Den one day simply vanished Burgrsch was leaft whit no where to turn. But luckely for him, and most of the Den's lojal followers. A mercenary company was fromed by a number of the Den's more powerfull leaders. And thos Burgrsch could continue his work. And that he did. Using his knowlage of blood magics and fel energys he would come to ctreat many weapons of power to use in the wars against all the enemys of the Horde. Working for the Froststeel Company Becose of conflicts whit the leaders of the Northwinds, the old orc leaft there ranks to join the Froststeel. He was moved by the geart respect and honour he was greeted whit as he joined. He was honoured as a brother of the Company, and feelt that he had at long last found his way back home! This would be his Clan now, and he would stay whit them for a long time. Seeking his path After being kicked out of the Company, Burgrsch traveled the lands of Kalindor looking for a new meanig in his life. And those he looked for guidance in the great cat, earth and holy light spirit inbeaded in his chest. Where it will lead him... Who knows? =Storys about Burg= Resent History Memorys of the Dark-Blood Cult- The first major story about Burg Lord Lester Dreakmore shorts- A minor story where Burg appears Screams in the Dark- The second major story about Burg The Blood of Giants and Bone of Dragon- The thrid major story about Burg Currently Child of the Elders- The final of the third fist major storys, not done yet A life of pain- The fourth major story about Burg starts here Papa Zul'luva Wisdoms- Part of the fourth major story In the Wake of the Shattering- Part of the fourth major story =Relations= Friends Grall - A mok'natal hunter that Burgrsch, often with tenderness, calls "Half-breed" Durgrol - A orc warrior the old warlock has come to trust and respect. Rankia - A blood elven ally of the Old orc. Sántern the Archon of the Den of the Haemonculi - A forsaken Death Knight that the Burgrsch trusts and obeys in many things. As he is the master of the Den Count Archon Ravenblade - A blood elf noble that was once the patron of the old warlock, it is not yet certain if either of these two powerful males will become allies or enemies before the end. The Blood Blade Tribe Veriasin Twoblades - Mate, dead since the First War Lady Erina Dreakmore - Human Mistress, newly raised from the dead and pregnant? But now dead once more Drugima - Daughter, dead since the first war. Rubgrsch - Son, eldest alive. Ximrana "Tainted-Blood" Dreakmore - Daughter, half-orc child of Lady Erina Dreakmore. Cergias of the Bleeding Hollow Clan - Daughter in-law, mother of Oga, dead and her spirit has been taken by the Lich King. Oga - Grand daughter, she is mated and has two sons and one daughter. Daughter of Rubgrsch. Gruark the Artcher - Ogas mate. Splictor Firehair - Burgrsch's Father, died before the Dreanor war. Nectura Wildspirit - Burgrsch's Mother. Qh'graus Spinripper - Burgrsch's Brother, died at the siege of Stormwind. Uligera Springheart - Qh'graus mate, presumed dead. Arbugar Windfeet - Qh'graus daughter, status unknown. Thricartus Talbukhorn - Father-in-law =Description= Appearance First you note the empty holes he has for eyes. They seem to have been ripped out. Then you note the black demonic runes that covers the old orc's body. This runes seem to have a powerful demon green glow to them. Within his hair, a moonkin feather is braided in his right lock. In moon light, the feather seems to glow with a silver glow. Around his neck hangs a necklace made from the bones, fangs, horns, picks and mandibles of Outland. Nature Burgrsch is a almost fanatical believer in the term: "The end justifies the means". He would gladly do just about anything, except sacrificing the ones he truly loves, for a case he believes in. However his true reasons for doing the things he does are not always what they seem. He always has his own goals, hunts for power wherever he can find it. But always claim that all the things he is doing, no matter how cruel or dark, is for the sake of the Horde and his family. Odd Habits Experiments whit dark magics, hunting obscure relics of power and trying to steal the Legions power. Dislikes The Burning Legion, The Scourge, The Alliance, Orcs drinking alcohol and hates gnomes for unknown reasons. Favourite food Meat, preferably gnomes meat. Enjoys in Free Time Spending time at Ogas home. Playing with his great grandchildren. Quotes “Pleas forgive me I could not take my eye of yours” to his mate during there mating hunt. "YOU'LL ALL BURN! YOUR OLD; WEAK AND YOUNG! YOU'LL ALL DIE TODAY! IN THE NAMN OF THE HORDE!!" battle cry at the battle of Stormwind "Yes, lets leave the world of trobels and speak like family." in the homested of the Blood Blade Tribe "Where are the seven blades of the Burning Blade?" qvestion asked to the Face Eater "It won't... We are whiser and older this time... We'll build a better world this time... Not ruin all..." Burgs promise to Oronok Torn-heart Trivia Burg has been my main for a number of years now. And my first Horde char on a RP realm. Before this I had a orc warlock on a PvE realm and a human warrior on a RP realm as my mains. Both are now gone forever! Burg is also the highest leveled char I have ever had. And will probably always be my highest leveled. Until I choose to recreate him as I had Ravenblade tho in my heart he will always be my main. And besides, whit the leveling speed of today he'll probably be high leveled soon again. For more info about Burgs creator and other things he has made klick on this link: http://wowrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Burgrsch_Demonvoice#Profiles [1] Category:The Blood Blade Tribe Category:Blood Blade Clan Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Warlock